End of Days
by Angelina Aintithenniel
Summary: They had trained for this kind of thing. But never had Robin thought it would happend, not in his lifetime at least. Now he and Batman must figure out how to save the world, before it's too late, before they lose their very lives.
1. Chapter 1

End of Days

By

Angelina

**Watchtower: December 17, 2012**

Bruce was exhausted. He was going on his fourth day without sleep and his body was desperately begging him to give it the rest it needed. But he couldn't.

He was on monitor duty.

He hated monitor duty with a passion, even if he was the one that created the job. Really he shouldn't be here right now. It was Superman's turn, but the Big Blue Boy Scout had skipped out to go on a date with Lois Lane and Batman was the only hero not doing something of importance.

So he was stuck here, alone in the Watchtower, with nothing to do but stare at monitors and make sure everything was hunky-dory in the known Universe.

Superman would die a slow and painful death involving kryptonite…

* * *

**Wayne Manor: December 17, 2012**

Dick set aside the last of his homework. As much as he loved calculus, he hated the homework. Mr. Daniels, his teacher, just loved to give extra problems every night and a pop quiz at least once a week. Dick needed to stay on his toes to pull off an A in the class. Anything less than that and Bruce would yank him from patrol and Young Justice in the blink of an eye.

But now he was done, and just in time too. Since Batman was at the Watchtower it was up to him to patrol the streets of Gotham that night. He had less than half an hour until he was expected to be on patrol. Dick sighed and stretched, cracking several vertebrae in his neck.

After stretching Dick descended to the Batcave where he donned his costume, clipped on his cape, pulled on his gloves and boots, and fixed his utility belt in place. The last thing he put on was his mask. He was no longer Dick Grayson Wayne, now he was Robin the Boy Wonder.

Robin didn't look up as Alfred entered, "hey Alfred."

"Good evening, master Robin. I trust you are ready for patrol?"

"Sure am. It's nice that Bruce trusts me with this for a change," commented Robin as Alfred handed him his com unit.

"Indeed."

Within minutes, Robin was ready to go, his patrol route entered into the bat-computer and his Robin-cycle gassed and ready to go.

Alfred, however, was bent on a last minute safety check. "If anything happens you know to activate your emergency signal?"

"Yes, Alfred."

"And the ground rules, sir?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow.

Robin sighed, "always keep your tracer on, stick to the programmed patrol route, don't get into anything above your head, if you do get in over your head, call Batman. I know the ground rules, Alfie."

Alfred nodded in satisfaction, "very good, master Robin. All set then?"

Robin nodded, pulled his helmet on, and swung his leg over the bike. Before he revved the engine to take off into the night, however, he turned to Alfred for a parting shot, "do you think Batman will let me drive the Batmobile next time?"

Alfred chuckled, "I very much doubt that."

Robin shrugged and sped off into the night. But before he could reach his destination, Alfred called in over his com unit. "Master Robin?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Don't die."

"You got it, Alfie," by now, that was on old saying. However, no matter how many times it was said it carried the same weight. In this business one never knew which night would be their last.

Patrol was rather uneventful, Robin stopped a mugging before it could really get started, and a he stopped a purse snatcher. But, other than that, not a lot of crime was being done on his route.

Robin was about ready to call it a night and head home when the voice of Alfred broke through his mind, "Master Robin, there is a robbery taking at the jewelry store on Fifth and Hampshire, multiple suspects and an unconfirmed sighting of Catwoman."

"Got it, Alfie. I'm on my way." Robin set out swinging over the rooftops of Gotham.

About halfway there, he was stopped again by Alfred's voice, "Sir, the sighting of Catwoman has been confirmed. I strongly recommend that you gain Batman's assistance on this."

"Yeah, so he can make kissy faces at her," Robin made a face.

Alfred sighed, "you know very well that the last time Bruce acted in such a manner he was under her influence."

"It's all the other times I'm concerned about," Robin half-joked as he sent a signal to the Watchtower and set off again for the jewelry store. "I'll be on standby until Batman gets here, but if it looks like it's going downhill, I'm stopping it."

"Very well, master Robin. Do take care of yourself," Alfred signed off.

Robin perched on a ledge of a building opposite the jewelry store that afforded him a good vantage point. From his spot he could easily see Catwoman and three armed goons inside, picking the place clean of precious gems and metals.

He waited almost a minute for Batman to come, but when the hero did not materialize by his side; he knew he had to act or else risk Catwoman absconding with the jewels.

Pausing for another ten seconds just to be sure Batman wasn't coming, Robin shot his grappling gun and launched himself at the jewelry store.

With precise calculations Robin threw several smoke pellets in through the broken front window before activating his infrared vision, and throwing himself throw the front window.

Robin landed gracefully on his feet, immediately sinking into an offensive stance as smoke completely filled the store.

Taking out the three goons was no challenge. Two fell unconscious to a well-placed bat-a-rang, the other received Robin's boot to his face when he started to turn around in circle whilst firing his assault rifle.

Robin hoped the place had good insurance as he heard more display cases shatter.

With all the goons down, Robin turned his attention fully on Catwoman. He figured she was either somewhere in the smoke nabbing a few more jewels, waiting to try a sneak attack, or fleeing with the jewels she had while she let her henchmen take the fall.

Robin was willing to bet the latter. Turning his attention to the rafters and exposed ductwork, Robin spotted a heat signature in the clearing smoke. Aiming his grappling gun, the Boy Wonder swung into the rafters in pursuit.

He didn't notice, however, the blade that came whistling his way, until it was almost on top of him. Turning at the last second, he managed to catch the blade in his arm instead of his heart. It was a superficial wound, but it hurt like hell.

He bit back his grunt of pain and heard an angry cat-like hiss over to his right. Turning in that direction Robin saw the boots of Catwoman vanishing into a vent, he hastened in pursuit.

Wasting no time, Robin tracked her movement through the vents, placing himself at the most strategic exit. He was not going to chase this particular villain through the vents if he could help it.

As predicted, Catwoman emerged from the vent's exit, but she had anticipated a possible pursuit and threw her own smoke bombs before fully emerging. Had Robin not been quicker in turning his infrared vision back on, he probably would have lost her.

Robin shot out a line and swooped in, grabbing the jewels from Catwoman's hands and activating a net. He finished his swing with a front flip which he landed gracefully on the rooftop of the jewelry store, leaving the villainess hopelessly entangled in the net below.

Too late he noticed the blowpipe in Catwoman's hands. His mind had less than a second before a dart entered neck. Exactly 5.2 seconds later, he lost consciousness as Catwoman escaped the net and ran off into Gotham.

His last thought before darkness overtook him was how disappointed Batman would be.

* * *

**Watchtower: December 17, 2012**

Far above in the empty Watchtower, Batman exited the monitor room rushing to get to Gotham before Robin engaged a deadly criminal on his own. He never noticed the small blip that began to sound on one of the monitors.

* * *

**A/N I watched 'Deep Impact,' 'Knowing,' and '2012' this week and it gave me so many plot bunnies. So here is what happens when I watch too many disaster movies in a weekend!**

**I hope you enjoy the series!**


	2. Chapter 2

End of Days

By

Angelina

**Gotham: December 17, 2012**

Batman zeta beamed down to the rooftop of the building in which Robin's tracer was transmitting from. Looking around quickly, Batman assessed the situation in less than a second. A smashed up jewelry store, three unconscious and secured goons, several assault rifles, damage to multiple display cases, no missing jewelry, no Catwoman, and an injured Robin.

Normally Batman would pause for an additional half second to determine priority, but he had no need in this circumstance. Robin always came first.

Quickly striding over to the boy Batman found him seated beside the trussed up goons. A quick scan over his partner's body revealed a blood leaking from a small wound to his upper left arm, but other than that, he seemed unharmed.

Robin looked up as Batman approached, "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Batman didn't bother with small talk, "what happened?"

Robin flinched slightly at the sound of the deep gravelly voice, "Alfred called in the robbery, I signaled you when he reported a confirmed sighting of Catwoman, went on standby, but when you didn't show immediately I moved in. The goons were easy enough to take down, not up to Catwoman's usual standard. I tried to stop her from reaching the vent," Robin pointed off to the vent in question, "but she got me with a knife in the smoke."

Robin held out the knife to him, "I managed to pick it up in time to dodge, but it still got me. We'll have to work on dodging things under smoke cover again."

Batman nodded.

"She managed to escape into the vent. I tracked her heat signature and figured out which exit she had the highest probability of taking. When she came out she threw her own smoke bomb, but I managed to get in and swipe the jewels and trap her in a net. I didn't realize she had a blowgun until it was too late," Robin held up the dart.

"Whatever she used wasn't very strong. I was only out for a minute tops. Likely it was just long enough to let her escape the net and get out into Gotham. When I woke up she was gone so I secured the goons and waited for you." Robin finished in a rush, like he was afraid of what would came next and wanted to get it over with.

Batman nodded in approval, however, and called in Gotham PD to pick up the goons.

The drive back to the cave was silent, Robin avoiding Bruce's gaze the entire way.

As they pulled into the Batcave, Batman tugged off his cowl and turned to his protégé, "wait for Alfred."

Robin nodded, peeling off his mask as he exited the car. This routine was normal. He would wait in the med bay for Alfred to clear him.

Bruce watched to make sure Robin was fully seated on an examination table before he walked away with the knife and dart clutched in his hands. He was going to run a few test to make sure nothing dangerous had been on either of the objects that dared to hurt his partner.

The scans took thirty minutes to complete, during which, Bruce watched Alfred examine his ward. Dick winced here and there when Alfred prodded something painful, but he was sure to bite back any noise. Bruce had trained him well.

A steady beeping brought Bruce's attention back to the scans he was running. Grabbing the report the printed out from one of his nearby consoles, he quickly scanned it.

"Is there anything of concern, Master Bruce?" asked Alfred as he approached.

Bruce finished scanning the report before he ventured to answer Alfred, "nothing too bad. The knife was clean, but the dart had been dipped in something containing Tropane alkaloids. The chemical structure looks like extract of Mandragora. It seems to be a fairly high concentration designed for subcutaneous injection."

Alfred quirked an eyebrow as Bruce's voice faded and a thoughtful expression graced his features, "something bothering you, sir?"

"Hmm, oh yes," Bruce looked back up at Alfred, "I just don't see why Catwoman would use such medieval methods. There are much stronger anesthetics out there, why use something less potent?"

Alfred shrugged, "who knows the mind of the criminal, sir."

Bruce nodded and set the report down, he could come back to it later. Right now there was really only one question on his mind, "how's Dick?"

"Master Richard suffered a superficial cut to his left arm, about three inches in length and a quarter inch in depth, I have disinfected and bandaged that. He also is showing the side effects of someone recently having been treated with a general anesthetic and he aggravated the cracked ribs from last week. I expect he will be sore, but nothing more."

Bruce sighed with relief, nothing too bad. Now that his concern for Dick's well-being had been soothed, Bruce turned back to the chemical analysis of the substance the dart had been dipped in. He was going to find out why Catwoman was using Mandrakes.

"Sir, if I may?" he hadn't expected Alfred to interrupt him.

Bruce stopped what he was doing to glance up at Alfred.

The butler took that as permission to clarify, "Master Dick is currently taking this robbery rather hard."

This statement surprised the Dark Knight, "why? He did just fine."

Alfred sighed, sometimes he hated being the emotional go between for both of his young masters, "he believes he failed you."

"I should talk with him, then?" it was almost as if Bruce was making sure his decision was correct.

Alfred nodded, "I believe that would be prudent, sir."

With a sigh, Bruce stood and regarded his butler with a questioning eye.

"You know very well that I cannot give you the appropriate words, Master Bruce. You must find them on your own," Alfred responded to the questioning look.

Sometimes the Englishman downright vexed Bruce. But, nonetheless, he nodded. Alfred was right; he had to learn to communicate with Dick.

Silently, he approached his protégé and stood before him with an expression on his face that clearly asked, _what's wrong?_

After a few seconds of staring at his mentor's face, Robin sighed, "I'm sorry I failed."

"Why are you sorry?" Bruce asked pointedly.

"Because I let Catwoman get away and I got injured, twice."

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at the look of childish disappointment on Dick's face. The boy shot him a glare. Bruce sighed, "you didn't do anything wrong. You followed the ground rules. You called me in, waited the proper amount of time, and then engaged the enemy when I didn't show. You took down three armed goons twice your size in less than three seconds, and managed to rescue the jewels from Catwoman."

"I still let her get away," Dick mumbled, suddenly very fascinated with his feet.

"Even on my best day, she still manages to get away sometimes."

"And then I got myself injured," Bruce didn't know why the boy continued.

"You minimized an injury that could have been fatal, and you pinpointed exactly where you went wrong when you failed to dodge it completely. Plus, you discovered that Catwoman is using a new weapon."

Robin smiled ruefully and rubbed the spot on his neck where the dart had penetrated.

"You did well," Bruce finally said.

Dick beamed at that, all trace of sadness and disappointment suddenly vanishing from his features. "That's all I needed to hear."

Bruce refrained from rolling his eyes at his partner's rapid change in attitude. Instead, he changed the subject as he helped Dick down from the examination table, "can you make it upstairs on your own?"

It was Dick's turn to roll his eyes, "I'll be fine, Bruce. I'm not eight anymore."

"I won't find you asleep on the stairs because you couldn't make it, right?"

"Yeesh, that only happened one time," countered Dick.

"Six," Bruce corrected.

"Six times. I'll be fine."

And with that, Bruce watched his protégé plod up the stairs, stealing a pastry from Alfred's hands as he passed the butler.

"I trust your talk went well then?" Alfred asked after he had finished descending the stairs.

Bruce nodded; maybe he was getting better at this communication thing.

Two hours later, Bruce was ready to call it a night. He had spent the time trying to figure out why Catwoman would use Mandragora, and now had several hypotheses that could very well prove to be true.

With his Batman costume tucked away in its case and everything in the Batcave in its proper place, Bruce left, turning out the lights on his way to the elevator.

Emerging from the elevator, he took a slight detour to the kitchen where he swiped a cream cheese Danish that Alfred had expertly constructed for the morrow's breakfast. If Alfred asked where one of his pastries disappeared to, he was blaming Dick.

Stuffing the pastry into his mouth, Bruce meandered down the dark hallway and up the curving grand staircase. Had it not been for his training as Batman, he likely would have tripped over the lump on the landing.

With a sigh, Bruce squatted down, eyeing the lump, which upon closer inspection proved to be Dick, "seven times."

Carefully he gathered the boy into him arms. Dick mumbled something before curling into Bruce, a small hand latching onto the billionaire's shirt.

Bruce walked slowly to Dick's room, his footfalls barely audible, even with the added weight of his ward. Reaching the boy's bedroom, he nudged the door open with his foot and slipped silently into the room.

As Dick was gently deposited into his cocoon of blankets, pillows, and silk sheets he started from his sleep enough to realize what was occurring. He let go of Bruce's shirt and wiped at bleary eyes, "how much do I owe you for the ride?"

Bruce chuckled at his ward's question, "your share of Alfred's pastries."

"Nuh-uh," slurred Dick, curling up again as Bruce tucked him in, "eat your own."

"Goodnight, Dick," The billionaire smiled as the boy fell asleep.

* * *

**Watchtower: December 18, 2012**

Green Arrow and Black Canary arrived at the Watchtower to relieve Batman from monitor duty.

But they only found an empty room.

Black Canary sighed, "gone again?"

Green Arrow shook his head, "I'm beginning to think he's trying to tell us something about shoving monitor duty off on him."

Black Canary refrained from chuckling as she glanced at one of the monitors emitting a low, beeping tone. Her mood immediately changed, "you might want to call Batman back here."

"Why, so I can receive another bat-lecture. No than-"

Green Arrow never finished his sentence for Black Canary had grabbed his collar and shoved his face into the monitor she had been watching. Ollie observed the monitor for a few seconds before realization sunk in, "Right, calling Batman."

* * *

**Angelina: Hmm, foreshadowing anyone?**

**Arthur: Really obvious foreshadowing, you're deplorable at keeping an air of mystery. **

**Angelina: Well shucks Arthur, you say the nicest things. **

**Arthur: I bloody well try. **

**Angelina *sigh* Next chapter should reveal what's going on at the Watchtower and Robin torture should follow the chapter after that. **

**Arthur: Stick around to read more if you like this kind of stuff. If not, you can join me. **

**Angelina: Why do I keep you around again?**

**Arthur: Because I'm stuck in you mind forever. I don't care for it either...**


	3. Chapter 3

End of Days

By

Angelina

**Wayne Manor: December 18, 2012**

It was not to the sound of his alarm that he awoke. Rather, it was to the sound of a beeping communicator stashed away in a hidden drawer in his nightstand.

Bruce sat up in bed, rubbing a hand across his eyes and glancing at the clock on the night stand to realize that he had only been asleep for two hours.

With a heavy sigh, he got out of bed. The communicator, still beeping shrilly, was yanked from its hiding place and scanned by now-alert eyes.

Reading its message quickly Bruce tossed it back on his bed for Alfred to take care of later, he was off towards the Batcave without another thought. There had better be a good reason for this.

Alfred wandered into the room not five minutes after Bruce left to find his communicator lying on the bed, a message flashing across its screen: _Watchtower, now._

The butler sighed, he hoped the world didn't need saving again.

* * *

**Watchtower: December 18, 2012**

Batman arrived at the Watchtower, in a foul mood from having been woken up early. Almost immediately a blur of speed assaulted him, pestering him with questions, and giving him a very uneeded headache.

"Hey-Bats,-it's-early-isn't-it? Do-you-know-what's-going-on? Dinah-and-Ollie-won't-tell-me. Do-you-think-they'll-have-coffee? I-could-use-some,-not-supposed-to-be-up-at-this-hour. Maybe-donuts-too? I'm-hungry," Flash shot rapid fire at the Dark Knight.

Batman growled with annoyance, "not today, Allen."

"Eesh, someone's cranky."

Flash visible shook when Batman turned on him with a fierce glare. Had it not been for the arrival of Superman, the speedster would have fainted from fear.

"Bruce, why are we here?" Superman addressed the Bat.

"Your guess is as good as mine; I only got the message fifteen minutes ago."

Superman nodded and led Flash away from a very cranky Batman.

One by one, the other primary members of the Justice League arrived and the spacious living room of the Watchtower was soon filled with curious chatter.

Finally, Black Canary and Green Arrow emerged, signaling the gathered heroes to follow them.

Once the assembly had been seated at their large, oval meeting table Black Canary rose from her seat to address them. She pulled up several data streams, flow charts, and satellite images on one of the many presentation screens.

"Early this morning, our monitors picked up a comet rounding the sun on its orbit," she began.

"So?" interrupted Flash.

He was glared into silence by Black Canary, "It's on a collision course for earth."

"Oh," Flash look sufficiently chastened.

Once the realization of the implications of Black Canary's statement sunk in, the meeting room broke out into a cacophony of shouts, questions, exclamations and general disbelief.

Black Canary rubbed her temples as the noise level grew and any of her civil attempts to restore order went unheeded.

Finally, she snapped. Turning her shout to the ceiling, it rose to such a volume that even the specially engineered construct of the ceiling was broken and dust rained down on several heroes. Deathly silence followed, many of the heroes clutching at their ringing ears. "Silence! We do not have time to argue! We have to figure out what we're going to do."

Batman nodded appreciatively at her, his gravelly voice speaking out for the first time since the meeting started, "any suggestions?"

Superman shook his head, but opened his mouth to ask a question nontheless, "How far out is it?"

"Approximately three days until impact," answered Green Arrow with a blanch.

"Why haven't our systems notified us of this before?" asked Batman.

"I looked into that and this comet was flagged by our system months ago, but then it was on a different orbit. It was supposed to miss us by a couple hundred-thousand miles. Sometime in the last few days, it changed orbit."

"That's impossible," said Flash.

"I would generally agree with you, but given our current circumstance I am going to have to disagree," Black Canary's face set into a grim expression.

The shocked heroes sat in silence for several minutes.

"Did the computers make a mistake?" asked Superman after a while.

Batman shook his head, "No, I just triple-checked the math and it's 100% correct."

A sense of fear pervaded the atmosphere in the meeting room. Everyone had trained for this type of end-game scenario, but they had never thought something like this would happen. Silence continued as each hero considered what would happen, what they would do, and who they could save. Finally the silence was broken by a question that weighed heavily on everyone's minds.

"What's our course of action?" asked Hal Jordan his face set into a grim expression.

Black Canary gathered several papers before her before turning to answer Hal. "Right now our best course of action is to launch an offensive strike to try and destroy it before it reaches us."

"We should send out the anti-SSSB missiles. I don't see the necessity of a counterstrike," replied Superman.

Black Canary rubbed her temples as she pointed to data already displayed on one of the many monitors, "We already ran a simulation with the anti-Small Solar System body missiles. It won't work with this type of comet. The core is made of an unknown compound that contains chlorine, helium, and several unidentified radioactive metals and metalloids. Our missiles are hydrogen based, which would cause a catastrophic reaction with the chlorine, multiplied by the radiation within the core. Our best course of action is an offensive strike."

"Offensive strikes take days to put together and execute and that's if everything goes properly. We have three days until this thing hits, if we don't take it out, they'll be nothing we can do to stop it," countered Superman.

More arguing broke out as each member present put forth their ideas. Voices overlapped, idea clashed and contradicted, heroes got into heated arguments with each other when they thought the others plan lacking.

Batman was ultimately the one who ended it, "Silence!"

Everyone in the room stopped talking in an instant, Flash beginning to slump in his seat as he tried to slide underneath the table without Batman noticing him. The vigilante stopped him with a murderous glare. "Arguing amongst ourselves won't solve this problem. We have to agree on a course of action today."

Slowly, the heroes around the table started nodding in agreement, the fight leaving their eyes.

"Good," continued Batman, "now, how sure are we about the timeframe?"

"We used your algorithms for calculating the speed of space objects, we're certain," Black Canary replied, hands on her hips.

"Ok, if we can get a team together for the strike today we can get them in position by tomorrow."

Several heads nodded.

"What if that fails?" asked Superman.

"It won't," Batman replied.

"But what if it does?" Wonder Woman sounded skeptical.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Superman was not convinced, "can't we throw a few nukes at it? Blow the sucker to pieces and let it bounce harmlessly off our atmosphere."

Flash cleared his throat, "I can't tell for certain what would happen, but it's a reasonable probability that sending any type of atomic or hydrogen bomb would result in a catastrophic overload of the core, most likely resulting in an explosion giving off a chlorine byproduct, which would likely destroy the ozone molecules in our atmosphere."

Several astounded looks were thrown Flash's way as he finished his explanation. Most, however, looked at him with blank expressions.

"Say what now?" Green Arrow's voice boomed out in the silence.

Flash sighed, "Nukes make comet go boom and rip a hole in the ozone layer."

Recognition dawned in Green Arrow's eyes.

"To put it crudely," sighed Batman. "Obviously, we can't risk sending out our weapons against it."

"Well then what?"

"We enact protocol Omega 253 and send out a team," replied Batman.

All of the heroes gasped, and started talking at once. Their voices overlapped as they strove to be heard above the noise of each other.

"Omega 253!" Flash's eyes widened.

"We've never used that protocol before!" yelled Hal Jordan.

"Isn't that a bit drastic?" asked Hawkman.

"What if it's a false alarm? There's no reason to alarm the world!" Superman pointed out.

"Silence!" Batman once again commanded complete attention. "If this comet hits, it will be a mass level extinction event. There's no denying that. Even if we do launch an offensive strike, we will not know if we've succeeded for at least two days. By then, it will be too late to enact Omega 253. If we wait to see whether or not we've succeeded, we'll have put the survival of the human race in jeopardy."

"What if we do succeed? We'll have scared the entire world for nothing," Hawkgirl pointed out.

"If we do succeed, then we will get to see how Omega 253 played out," Batman paused, looking each hero into their eyes, "I've been at this a lot longer than any of you and I have learned that you always, always plan for failure. Plan for the worst."

"And hope for the best," Black Canary finished to old idiom.

Batman shook his head, "No, don't hope for the best. Don't set yourself up for failure. If you plan for the worst, then you're ready for it. If you hope for the best, you'll lull yourself into false security and will not be prepared when the worst comes."

"Geez Bats, you're a gloomy one."

Batman glared at the speedster, who immediately shut his mouth.

"So we know what we're doing?" Black Canary asked after several minutes of debate.

"Yes," Batman nodded, "I'll put a team together for the strike. You, Green Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman can oversee Omega 253."

"Who shall we inform of this matter?" Aquaman spoke for the first time.

"Tell the heads of countries currently under our alignment, they can decide if they want to tell their people."

Batman nodded, "good, get going then. We have three days."

With that, he stood and swept out of the meeting room, leaving behind a flurry of activity.

* * *

**Angelina: So how many of you saw that coming?**

**Arthur: That was cheesy and stereotypical. I mean really, a comet on a collision course for Earth? That is quite absurd and overused. **

**Angelina: Shut up, Arthur!**

**I know very little in the way of chemistry or astronomy and half of the stuff I mentioned in this chapter is based off of conjecture, imagination, and brief research. If anyone notices any discrepancies in the science that I used, please PM me and I can change it. Thanks.**

**And hopefully I haven't turned any of you away from the story; I promise it shall be interesting!**

**Arthur: Yeah, you promise me that every day, and yet all I get to put up with is your oddities. **

**Angelina: Exactly! I'm an interesting person.**

**Arthur: No you are an odd person whose greatest adventure in life is pranking her brothers and climbing mountains. **

**Angelina: Hey I'm adventurous; I fell out of a tree this week! **

**Arthur: And you're proud of that?**

**Angelina: As usual, ignore Arthur. He has a firm grasp on my insecurities. **

**Next chapter should include some fluff and the chapter after that should have some Robin!torture to look forward to. **


	4. Chapter 4

End of Days

By

Angelina

**Wayne Manor: December 18, 2012**

Bruce emerged from the Batcave later that night. The meeting had only just concluded and now he was faced with the task of putting together a plan and team to stop a comet that threatened the existence of Earth.

Sometimes he hated being a hero.

Technically, he hadn't even envisioned Batman as a hero. Batman was supposed to be figure of the night, an enforcer of law, a bringer of justice, not the hero that he was made out to be.

Before he had time to dwell upon the problem any longer, Dick sprang up beside him with a smirk fixed to his face and his completed homework clutched in his hands.

"Why'd they need you at the Watchtower?" the teen asked.

Bruce masked the surprise that wanted to flit across his face, "Alfred told you?"

"Nah, I figured it out on my own. And don't dodge the question. Must be important if you don't want to tell me."

Bruce sighed, Dick didn't need to know that the Earth was in peril, but he would likely find out on his own if Bruce didn't tell the boy. "Fine, but not here."

Dick nodded as they turned on the spot and headed back for the Batcave in silence.

Several minutes later found them seated before the bat-computer with hot chocolate clutched in their hands. Alfred flitted about in the background, dusting odds and ends all around the Cave.

"So, you gonna tell me what the meeting was about?" Dick ventured after a small length of time had passed.

Bruce nodded and, turning to type a command into the Bat-computer, pulled up a connection to the Watchtower's monitoring system. "What do you see?"

"I see a blip that looks like an SSSB," answered Dick.

"What else?"

Dick paused for a moment, observing the blip and the data stream on the monitor. "A core made up of an unknown compound, looks like it includes chlorine, hydrogen, and something radioactive. That's strange, a radioactive comet?" Dick's eyed suddenly widened, "Bruce, tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means?"

"It means that a specially designed comet is on a collision path with Earth."

Dick swore, and received reproaching glares from both Bruce and Alfred. He gave them an apologetic look before asking, "and you can't send the anti-SSSB missiles or nuke at it?"

"No. Any atomic or hydrogen based weapon wouldn't work given the amount of radiation in the core. A specifically designed energy weapon or laser might work, but we don't have a long-range version of either."

"What is the League doing?" asked Dick as the information sank in.

"The Justice League is launching an offensive strike to try and break down the comet before it reaches Earth."

"Well that sounds promising. But I'm assuming if you're going with the brawn method, that you guys have no other idea to stop it."

Bruce sighed heavily, "Dick, we've activated Omega 253."

"What!" before he could stop it, his hand flew to his mouth in shock. "But we'll beat it, we always do!"

Bruce cut him off before he could work himself up any more, "don't worry, Dick. It's just a pre-caution."

"Omega 253 is not a precaution, Bruce! That's an end-time protocol, in case of an imminent mass level extinction event."

"I know, Dick. We're just covering all our bases in case-"

"In case this thing kills us. Yeah, I get it."

Alfred chose that minute to wander over with lunch, "sandwiches, sirs?"

Bruce accepted his, but Dick refused and Alfred wandered a good distance away where he pretended to dust something while he listened in on the conversation.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Dick.

"The League is going to handle this, Dick. You are going to-"

"Live life like nothing's happened? Keep this all a secret?" exclaimed Dick angrily.

Bruce was getting tired of being cut off, "essentially. You aren't to give a clue that anything is wrong until such a time as we know what course of action we are going to take."

"You mean until you know whether we're going to live or not?"

Bruce sighed; Dick was almost as stubborn as him, "Yes."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because I may need you later on. Plus, I couldn't risk you finding out on your own."

Dick snorted, "Because I'd tell Wally."

Bruce glared at him, "and Wallace would tell the world. And we don't need the world in a panic right now; it would seriously hinder our efforts."

Dick nodded and the corners of Bruce's mouth twitched upward in gratification. Enough time had been spent between the two to develop their own language; a language based on looks, gestures, and keywords. Nearly an entire conversation had passed between the two from Dick's nod to Bruce's slight smile. They always found that actions spoke much louder than words.

After a few minutes, Bruce spoke again, "you should stay at Mount Justice tonight."

Dick looked up in surprise at the drastic subject change, "Do we have a mission?"

Bruce inclined his head. _Possibly,_ he was saying in their language.

**Mount Justice: December 18, 2012**

Robin stepped into the eerily quiet mountain. It was nearing midnight and most of the teens were in bed, learning to savor every chance for sleep that they got in their hectic double lives.

Wally, however, was up with two gallons of ice cream, three liters of soda, four bowls of popcorn, five bags of candy, six pizzas, seven movies playing on fast forward, and eight video games.

Robin snickered, classic KF.

Silently, the protégé of Batman slunk into the room and crept up behind where Wally lay sprawled on the coach.

"Ah!" Wally screamed like a little girl, jumping three feet into the air and staring with wide, fearful eyes at the source of his surprise.

Robin cackled, "your face!"

"Haha, Rob, very funny," Wally tried to regain his composure as his best friend laughed at him. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought Batman was keeping you on a short leash in Gotham?"

Robin's laughter halted abruptly at what his friend said. For a split second, Robin considered telling Wally everything, but his years of training and absolute trust in Batman stopped him. "Do I need a reason to hang out with friends?"

"Of course not, dude," replied Wally. He did, however, remain skeptical of his best friend's excuse.

Robin gave Wally a sad smile, he knew the speedster was still suspicious, "plus, Batman actually wanted me to spend some time with you since you never know what's gonna happen in our business." Robin figured a half-truth would have to throw Wally off for a while.

Wally nodded and slung an arm over Robin's shoulders, babbling to him about his latest high score.

And Robin struggled to keep the façade he had put up, struggled to keep his composure as he thought of losing the few friends he had.

**Angelina: Apologies for the short chapter, I've kind of hit writer's block again. **

**Arthur: You always use that excuse!**

**Angelina: Well it's true!**


	5. Chapter 5

****End of Days

By

Angelina

**Mount Justice: December 19, 2012**

The sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon, illuminating Mount Justice in its cheery hues of orange, pink, red, and yellow. The sky was awash with vibrant colours, gaily welcoming in the morning. Clouds delicately dotted the landscape of the heavens as the sun's rays chased away the last of the darkness and the stars and moon began to slowly wink out, their nightly watch over the world done.

It was to this sight that Batman arrived outside of Mount Justice. He normally would have taken the zeta tubes to the mountain, but with the recent revelation that the world very well could come to a screeching halt, he had decided to enjoy a high speed drive through the awakening countryside of New England.

Approaching the entrance to the mountain, Batman paused for a minute to take in the beauty of the sunrise over the New England countryside. Such grandeur was rarely seen in the dismal, smog filled skies of Gotham. Silently, he mused as he watched the frost on the ground glisten in the new morning light. It was a good thing the sun didn't know the perils its world was in, Batman thought. For surely if it did, then it would not hope to shine so brightly and beautifully.

With a sigh, Batman slipped into his familiar mindset and entered the mountain. Walking briskly down the corridors, the sound of his heavy boots thumping against the floor echoed off the walls of rough-hewn stone and precipitated the air of foreboding that settled over the halls of Mount Justice. Reaching the main room, Batman wasted no time in hitting the signal button harboured in a small panel in the wall. He knew all members of Young Justice were currently sleeping in their assigned rooms in the mountain and as a loud klaxon started blaring to awaken the slumbering teens, Batman allowed himself a small smirk. Even if the world was in danger, he could still obtain pleasure from dragging teenagers out of bed first thing in the morning.

Tiredly the team members slunk in and assembled before the tall figure of Batman. Bags were apparent under Artemis' eyes as she strapped on the last of her equipment. Megan was still dressed in her night clothes, a furry, pink sleep mask resting on top of her tousled red hair. Conner emerged next, a scowl on his face and his shirt missing, again. Kaldur trudged in, rubbing the crick out his sore neck. The last to arrive were Robin and Wally, the acrobat having to drag the half-asleep Wally into the room. Wally, however, hadn't even bothered to change out of his Buzz Light-year pajamas and was grumbling under his breath about sadistic bats and their no-good early mornings. Robin was already in uniform and way too alert for the time of morning it was. He poked Wally in the ribs and made a joke about missing breakfast that had the red-head glaring at him with the ferocity of a mother bear whose favourite cub had been threatened.

However any mirth concealed in the hidden eyes of Robin disappeared when they made contact with Batman's masked ones. The reminder of the peril currently faced was held in the glance that passed between the two and the rest of the teens became alert as an ominous cloud settled upon the mountain.

Batman cleared his throat as the Young Justice team looked at him expectantly, "Intel indicates that Poison Ivy is up to something in the English Channel concerning the growth of Mandragora. I'm sending the team to figure out what she's up to."

"Mandrakes?" asked Robin with furrowed brows. "What would she be doing with Mandrakes?"

"You know of the plant?" asked Batman.

Robin nodded, "yeah, they're part of gypsy superstitions concerning luck and love. They are believed to protect your household from ill lick and demons, purify a demon possessed individual, cure infertility, attract love, and they are said to make a relationship more passionate. They are often used in love potions of several different mystical belief systems. In reality, the Mandrake is a narcotic and hallucinogenic, probably why it's widely used in potions. Also, they can be used as a local anesthetic and were even used in ancient surgery. The first historical reference to the medicinal properties of Mandragora was noted by Josephus in the first century AD."

The team regarded their youngest with surprise. His knowledge never ceased to amaze them.

Robin shrugged, "The things you learn from books." He was well used to disguising his past now and the little slips he made here and there were never picked up on.

Batman inclined his head slightly at his partner who gave him an apologetic smile for the interruption. "You move out in fifteen minutes. Report back when you land at the coordinates Robin will provide you with and again after your mission. This is not strictly a surveillance mission, but you should not engage Poison Ivy unless an ideal circumstance presents itself, understood?"

The team all nodded in agreement and Batman swept towards the computer panel that controlled the zeta tubes, his cape billowing behind him. No one noticed Robin disappear from their midst as they set out to make final preparations and eat breakfast.

Batman was almost through with activating the zeta tubes when a voice from behind him interrupted his actions.

"Why are you sending us on a side mission? Wouldn't it be better for us to help the League?" Robin's voice was low and held a conspiratorial edge.

Batman sighed, "the Founders are only bringing in a few members in the League that can help us with this, when we've decided on a course of action, we'll tell the rest of the League."

Robin's masked eyes glinted in anger, "you mean you need the children out of the way while the adults work?"

Why did the boy have to be stubborn? Batman wondered to himself. Why couldn't Dick take simple directions without questioning his motives? Batman sighed again, "There isn't anything you can do right now, Robin, and the mission does need to be done. In all likelihood, we will have stopped the comet come tomorrow's light. Your time is much better suited committed to the team than it is wasting time away in the Watchtower with nothing to do. Plus, if by some unlikelihood we do fail, this will give you time with your friends."

Robin looked up as Batman place a hand on his shoulder, "did it ever occur to you that I might want to spend time with you?"

Batman managed to contain his surprised expression at his partner's statement. But Batman knew that he didn't want Robin dealing with the peril the world faced, not yet at least. "Just, go with your team…"

Robin raised an inquiring eyebrow, "But-"

"No buts, you will do as I have told you," ordered Batman.

With a sigh of his own, Robin consented. Batman usually knew what he was doing and Robin would not question that knowledge when he had been given an order, at least not yet.

Batman left without another word, but he did allow one reassuring glance to pass over his shoulder to where his partner stood. They were in this together, of that Batman was sure.

Robin watched his mentor depart with apprehension. He really didn't like the idea of getting sent on a side mission while the League's current actions were determining the continuation of life on Earth. Though when he stopped to think about it, this was a fairly normal occurrence when it came to the Justice League.

The turmoil of Robin's thoughts was interrupted by the noisy entrance of a certain speedster who was trying to talk and chomp on a jelly doughnut at the same time. "Doo ya thunk Baman wa ser's aboot n't eng'ing Poosoon Eevi?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at his friend, "try that again without your mouth full of that sugary atrocity."

Wally glared at him, but swallowed his breakfast nonetheless. "What do you mean 'atrocity?' I'll have you know this is an essential part of a nutritional breakfast."

"The fact that you can even call that a 'nutritional breakfast' just proves that an ape has more intelligence than you," the snarky voice of Artemis cut in before Robin could answer Wally's question.

"I agree with Artemis. Whatever the nature of that confectionary sweet is, Wally, I doubt it is of any conceivable healthy nature." Wally scowled as Kaldur joined in the debate against his doughnut.

"I enjoy the sweet pastry with the hole in it," Megan offered with a bright smile.

"Thank you, beautiful, and it's called a doughnut," Wally smiled back at the cheery Martian.

Robin sighed; this was going nowhere fast, "If you guys are done with the inquisition on Wally's breakfast, we have a mission."

The other teens looked up as Robin strode out of the room for the hangar. They quickly followed. Once aboard Megan's bio-ship and properly strapped into their respective seats, they took off for the coordinates Robin pulled up on his wrist-computer. They all wondered what on earth Poison Ivy could be up to growing mandrakes a mile off the coast of Britain in the middle of the English Channel. But they had to content themselves with waiting to find out.

**Angelina: Originally, I wasn't going to include the part about the Mandrake, considering this is a disaster fic, but meh, side plots are fun. **

**Arthur: And they take away from the general atmosphere that you're trying to accomplish here. **

**Angelina: Hey, I have a plan for this, thank you very much Arthur! The disaster part will factor back in during the mission, I promises. Plus, this gives me a chance to add more tooth-rotting fluff. **

**Arthur: Dick on a side adventure that will probably end up in his injury, yes, very original. **

**Angelina: Why is it always an argument with you? I promise this has a purpose!**

**Arthur: I'm in your head, I see what you're thinking.**

**Angelina: Oh yeah, well what am I thinking now!?**

**Arthur: I would be scared but I'd like to point out that you bloody well can't hurt me considering A) I only exist in your mind and any attempts to cause bodily harm to me would only harm what little brain you have left. B) I'm your muse, you can't get rid of me. And lastly, C) Without me, you lose your sense of humour. **

**Angelina: Oh yeah. Well I guess this is the time where we make up?**

**Arthur: If you're assuming I'm going to apologize for being me, you're sadly mistaken. **

**Angelina: On a side note, we voted for the first time in the Presidential election! Very exciting. **

**Arthur: You mean you voted, I'm still in favour of reinstating the British monarchy in your dismal American states. **

**Angelia: Arthur! Don't talk about my country like that!**


End file.
